Romancing the ChooChoo
by TDCSI
Summary: Grissom, Sara, a train,  well, it's rated M, surely you can fill in the blanks. This whole idea came from thegreatbluespoon. Hint of a spoiler for 8X02, for those of you who care.


Okay, so this is not recommended. I was driving, listening to a voicemail from thespoon. I don't know what she was on when she left it but all I got was; Grissom, Sara, train, and several other unfamiliar words. And this is what transpired. So this is all because this is what thegreatbluespoon wanted. So, now it's here for your enjoyment.

* * *

Romancing the Choo-Choo

"Grissom."

It wasn't the word itself that made him shudder; it was the man that said it. "Conrad." He shot back with a similar tone.

"Why do you do that?"

Grissom looked around Ecklie over his glasses before returning them to the annoying man before him. "Do what?"

"Never mind, look, I need you to do something for me."

Grissom raised his hand stopping Ecklie. "If this has to do with the stain in one of the Denali's, ask the day shift supervisor."

"What stain?"

"Um…nothing. What is it you need me to do, and just so you're clear, I'm not agreeing to anything until I hear the terms."

Ecklie sat down. "Fair enough, look I owe a favor."

Grissom was quick to stop him."And once again, you're using me to clear up this favor."

"Yes. I need you to go to Canada."

"CANADA!?" Grissom pulled his glasses roughly from his face. "What on earth could I do in Canada? Not to mention it's January; Conrad, do you know what it's like in Canada in January?"

"Gil, would you let me explain."

"No, I think you've explained enough."

"It's too late. I've got reservations on Amtrak, and have already cleared it with the sheriff. He also thinks it would benefit the lab."

"A train! Where on earth are you sending me that I have to take a train? And how is sending me to Canada beneficial to the lab, interesting, please elaborate, I'm curious as to how this is all supposed to tie in." Grissom sat back in his chair folding his hands with a quirky smile aimed at Ecklie.

"Well, it's not quite to Canada, but damn sure close." He stopped and looked at his unamused colleague. "It's Eureka, Montana."

* * *

After pulling several strings with swing, Grissom was able to aid in getting Sara the time off so she could go with him. They were on the train looking for their cabin, it was far from an express trip, there were five stops along the way pending they didn't run across massive snow drifts that covered the tracks. Grissom cursed Ecklie the entire time as he followed Sara down the narrow hall of the train as she attempted to locate their accommodations for the trip.

Sara was excited; she had never taken a trip on a choo-choo. She always thought seeing the landscape far from the paved roads would be a once in a life time sight. They stopped on the lover lever of the Streamline car in front of room 169. Sara scoffed.

"What?"

She pointed at the number and began to laugh louder. "Ironic much." Grissom narrowed his eyes obviously confused. "Forget it." Sara opened the door and entered while Grissom remained in the hall looking at the three silver numbers still trying to figure out what Sara found humorous about it. "Gil, just look at the last two digits."

"Oh…Oooohhh." His lips drew up in a sly smile and he quickly raised his eyebrows at her.

"Get it now?"

"I'm game if you are." He smiled.

Sara laughed and pulled him into the small room. There was a small living area connected to a small bedroom with a tiny bath. It was definitely temporary accommodations, and because of their constant movement, there was a TV hooked to a DVD player with a very limited choice of movies. Once again, she was thankful she thought ahead and packed several novels that she and Grissom had been meaning to read. She took both of their luggage bags into the bedroom to stow away.

The first three hours into the trip, they both admired the landscape as they made their way towards Utah. But it wasn't long after that, that they settled onto the small couch indulging themselves in their books. Grissom was reading; A Fly for the Prosecution while Sara had her nose in her latest romance novel. She had always seen them as housewife escapes, but she read five pages into one, and was hooked. They were always describing the man in the scenes, might as well have been reading a porno. Grissom laughed at her the first time he saw her reading one, but she quickly shut him up when she read a paragraph. She had intended to read him more, but he quickly pinned her to the bed and made love to her. Now, reading them in front of him was her subtle way of informing him she was in the mood. Of course with men, subtle was never enough.

As the train clicked along, Sara blurted out as she looked into her book. "Man, I'm horny."

Grissom's eyes quickly left his book and found Sara's as he looked over his glasses. "Excuse me."

"I'm horny. What part of that don't you get?"

Now his eyes were moving about, looking anywhere but directly at Sara. "Maybe it has to do with that sex book you're reading?"

"Maybe partially, but…" She set her book down and repositioned herself so she was turned to face him. "Okay, let me paint you a picture. We're in a comfy and very noisy train car. I'm reading a smut book, and you're reading what I would call your smut book." Grissom narrowed his eyes and re-read the title to ensure that he was indeed reading a forensic book and not what she sugested. "And, this cars a rockin', so let's hope no one comes a knockin'."

She moved like a tiger in heat across the small couch towards him. Grissom closed his book, and set it aside. Sara carefully removed his glasses before straddling his lap. He sucked in a breath as his hands found her hips. Sara ground down on him causing him to give a small buck. She leaned forward and kissed him, tenderly at first, but it soon escalated to a kiss of passion and lust.

Their moans were muffled by the sound of the train as things heated up. Sara was undoing Grissom's shirt one impatient button at a time, while Grissom un-tucked Sara's shirt and was lifting it up to expose her lacy covered Tetons. But the knock that came at the door was louder than the two of them.

Grissom's head fell back against the couch. "Dammit." He huffed out.

Sara smiled and stood pulling her shirt down. She glanced back at Grissom before opening the door.

"Evening Ma'am, I just wanted to inform you that we'll be stopping in a half an hour."

"Thank you." She closed the door and went back to the couch, but bypassed Grissom to sit in her original position. He watched her pass, wanting to reach out and pull her back down on top of him. "The train is stopping in a half an hour."

"I heard. Aren't you forgetting something?"

She pursed her lips and looked around the room. "No, I don't think so."

"Sara!" Grissom looked down at his little buddy straining against his khakis. "Hello! Sexually frustrated here!"

"Well what I had planned is going to take longer than thirty minutes." She picked up her book and opened it back to the page where she stopped. Sara attempted to read, but felt Grissom's eyes boring into her. She remained still trying to ignore him, but was unable to concentrate on her book. After five minutes she looked at him and responded. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, men aren't like light switches. We're more like the fading dome light in your car, only we take much, much longer to go out."

"Stop comparing yourself with my car, it's wrong in so many ways."

With a disgruntled groan, Grissom reached for his book and glasses and could only hope that bugs and dead bodies would be as effective as a cold shower.

The train was stopped for nearly an hour as passengers got off and others got on. Grissom never left their room as Sara took the opportunity to explore the rest of the train, and as it began to get underway, she found herself sitting in the observation car looking at the landscape as dusk settled in. He joined her later in the dining car and they shared a silent meal.

Sara knew he was still disappointed that they were interrupted earlier and had begun to make plans in her head on how to give her 'train ride' another shot. After dinner they were once again sitting on that very couch where previously things had run amuck. Grissom was back into his book, and Sara was back into hers. She was reading a scene that instantly had her turned on, and as Grissom had put it earlier, her light switch was now activated. As she continued to read Sara could smell her own arousal, and knowing Grissom, she knew he could as well.

He shifted uncomfortably as he read, Sara's sweet scent invading his senses making his vision blur and certain places to become tight. It was painfully obvious that she was doing this to him on purpose as she had before in so many previous occasions, but he was determined to hold out and let her make the first move.

After seeing the evidence that Grissom could sense her need, Sara decided to tease him a little more.

"_**Mary melted into his urgent demand, moaning breathlessly as he covered her face and neck with tantalizing kisses. The pounding of his heart beat in rhythm with her own. Each throbbing pulsation filled her soul with a yearning hunger.**__"_

Grissom looked up from his book not daring to risk a glance at Sara as she continued.

"_**I will wait up here, little one, while you use the cabin." Then, releasing her, he stepped to the rail to regain control. When his breathing was back to normal, he turned to her, smiling, and lit a small cigar. "Do not be afraid of me, Mary," he said gently. "I shall not take you until you are ready for me."**_

She heard him suck in a deep breath and watched his arms slowly lowered his book to the end table followed by his glasses, and yet he still didn't look in her direction.

_**Mary gazed up at him. Her eyes were wide in her pale face, and the bud of her mouth was coral-colored with the passion she had just experienced. "Will it be tonight, Ramon?" she asked softly. **__**He nodded. "It will," he said huskily, his hunger fired by her innocence. "I shall be down in a moment, Mary." She turned, and Ramon watched as she descended to the captain's cabin.**_

Sara gave a sly smile and skipped ahead to the good part. She knew that reading this out loud was driving Grissom crazy, hell, it was driving her crazy.

"_**DO not be afraid of me, little one, for I will not hurt you. You were made for love, Mary, look at yourself." As he said the words, Ramon lifted the gown veiling her over her head and exposed her curving form to them both, allowing the fragile garment to slip from his hand onto the gleaming deck. His smile vanished, and Mary sensed, rather than heard, his gasp. Her breasts were high and firm and tipped with pink. Her flat belly and sweetly curving hips tapered down to a small, shadowy triangle. Her long slender legs narrowed to delicate ankles and perfectly formed feet. Behind her, Mary could feel Ramon's need. He turned her slowly to face him. His big hand cupped her face and lifted it to his. **_

Grissom let a moan escape; he could picture the scene perfectly, as he had been there many times himself. He wanted to throw the book across the room and take Sara right then and there, but a small piece of him wanted her to continue.

_**Ramon drew her to his lean length and caressed her tenderly. He gently stroked the flesh of her slender back and her sweetly rounded buttocks. He could feel the peaks of her breasts against his chest. Her skin was like ivory silk. His fingers brushed the soft flesh between her thighs and came around to caress her hips. He lifted her arms to his neck, and on their own they encircled him. His lips trailed kisses down her throat and shoulders and grazed the mounds of her quivering breasts with tender, teasing touches. His tongue circled the peaks of her desire, and she arched herself against him. His mouth caressed the undersides of her breasts and moved down to her soft belly. He tantalized her willing flesh with nibbles and kisses as he licked and sucked at her writhing body.**_

Sara kept her eyes fixed on her book as she felt the couch dip when Grissom moved towards her. He leaned into her side, bringing his lips to her neck; it felt as if they were burning her skin. She was about to stop when he whispered to her. "Keep reading." With a smile she skipped ahead several paragraphs.

_**Ramon, his hand exploring the length of her quivering flesh, satisfied himself that she was, in truth, ready for him. He raised himself to remove his breeches, then lowered himself on top of her, taking most of his weight on one muscled arm. With the other hand he gently cradled her arching buttocks and slowly he entered her. Her impatience for him, he knew, was born of innocence. And though his body reeled with desire, his mind kept a firm grasp on reality. At her first hesitant shudder, Ramon stopped. He did not withdraw from her, he knew she did not want that, but he entered no further. He murmured gentling words into her ear and felt her relax. Again, he pressed her virginal flesh. The sweet anticipation that she felt must now be rewarded with a woman's pain. Ramon kissed her tenderly and she clung to him. As the kiss became more demanding, Ramon knew that to delay the pain would be to draw it out cruelly, and so as Mary's passion once again peaked, he thrust once-hard. The savage tearing act was completed.**_

Grissom moaned against her neck as he drew his hand up Sara's thigh until it stopped at her vertex of passion. "God don't stop now." He pressed himself harder into her. Now it was Sara's turn to moan as she desperately tried to continue reading.

_**Mary screamed at the torrent of sudden, searing, And inexplicable pain. Her nails raked his naked back in horrified denial. Tears welled in her eyes, but she remembered his words. In the blackness of her sudden agony, she remembered his tender pity and his admonition to trust him. She did, and as she lay beneath him, forgiving him and dreading what would happen next, the pain began to diminish. Her body, which had turned cold, was warming again, and with wonder, she opened her eyes to look up into his. "You are magnificent," he breathed. He let his own passion take hold as renewed hunger carried them both to unimaged heights of rapture. Mary stroked the hard hollows of his back, and her pulse raced as, once more, he pressed himself inside her. This time there was no pain, and Mary opened herself to the wonder and pleasure of his virile thrusts. The fires of passion consumed her until she felt the mounting urgency of her need overwhelmed her. Suddenly her world exploded in a dizzying turbulence of stars and suns and pulsing torrents of flame. Then, as suddenly, she sank deep into a soft enveloping darkness, and her body relaxed with a trembling joy. When she opened her eyes, Ramon was gazing down at her. She felt his love as a palpable presence and knew that he was, to her, the heart of her life.**_

Grissom reached up and took the book from Sara's hands giving it a toss. "Want you." He huffed into her neck. Sara reached for him, pulling him as close to her as he could get. Grissom opened her shirt and slipped down her body. Sara moaned as his tongue trailed over all the right spots.

Suddenly a frantic knocking came from the door.

Grissom pulled away. "Oh, for fucks sake!"

Even Sara was annoyed. "Hold that thought, this will only take a moment." She stood and fastened her shirt before opening the door.

"I can't find my Mommy." A little boy frantically sobbed, nearly hyperventilating as he spoke.

"Oh, come on, I'll help you find your Mommy." She turned to Grissom and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before entering into the hall to help the lost child.

Grissom growled in frustration and threw himself back into the couch, hitting it with his hands in an attempt to release some anger. But that wasn't going to relieve the pressure in the right spot. He was aroused beyond the point of no return, and knowing Sara, would not stop until she found the boy's mother. Then she would have to talk to the other woman about God knows what while he sits alone and very turned on in their room.

With a heavy breath, he stood and retired to the bathroom. He was definitely going to have to take matters into his own hands.

Sara returned shortly after finding the mother in the dining car. She couldn't wait to get back to Grissom, but when she entered, the room was empty. "Gil?" She was about to look for him, but the unmistakable groan that escaped from the bathroom, told her all she needed to know. Sara retrieved her book and settled back on the couch.

Grissom opened the door and froze as he saw Sara sitting on the couch, curled up looking sexier than ever. He sighed and went to sit beside her. "You didn't take very long."

"What were you doing?"

He thought briefly. "What do you think?"

"Pleasuring yourself?" She gave a half smile as she said it.

Grissom moved closer. "Because I couldn't pleasure you."

Sara felt that sudden ping in her nether regions as his hot breath tickled her ear. "Well, since you are all taken care of, why should that stop you from pleasuring me?"

He smiled. "Touché." Grissom maneuvered her so that she was on her back and he was positioned between her thighs.

"Mmm." Sara had meant to try to play hard to get with him, but it was impossible when he knew how to touch her in all the right spots.

He ripped her shirt open and pulled down her bra. Between sucking and kissing the tender peaks he muttered. "I'm not going to be as gentle as the man in your book."

Sara sucked in a breath. Every woman's fantasy, to just lay back and be taken by the man she loves. She was getting lost in the moment, letting her body absorb every touch. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands roamed his back as he moved lower, and lower.

Grissom managed to pull off her pants before returning to the place she desired to be touched. "Yes, God don't stop Gil. Please don't stop."

After hearing her plea, Grissom smiled and sat back up. He cleared his throat and returned to his unfinished book.

Sara's head popped up and looked at him between her spread legs. "Gil?"

"Hmm."

"What are you doing?"

"Reading. What's it look like?"

She sat up and moved to press herself against him. "Why did you stop?"

Grissom never averted his attention from his book as he simply replied. "I just thought you needed to get a taste of your own medicine."

Sara screwed up her face and thought now was the time to play the ace up her sleeve. "Fine. I'm going to bed to finish what you started."

He watched her stand and finish stripping off her clothes. Sara turned, gave him a little wave, and disappeared behind the bedroom door. Grissom stared long and hard at the closed door. Then as if he had been shot in the ass, stood and went to go finish what he had started.

* * *

Wow! Now wasn't that fun. Write more comedy everyone says, well, there you go.

The novel excerpts are from, Romance Venture; by A. Ghostwriter. I only changed the names, and from what I briefly read, I highly recommend reading it. Whew.

And reviews, you know I love 'em and can't write more without them.

TDCSI


End file.
